This invention relates to apparatus of the kind including a printer, such as an electronic cash register.
A known apparatus of this type comprises a platen, a supply guide for guiding printing paper to the platen, and a discharge guide for guiding the paper from the platen. Pinch roller mechanisms each composed of a drive or feed roller and rolling content rollers are provided for feeding the paper into the supply and discharge guides, respectively. With such an arrangement, it is troublesome to set the paper in the pinch roller mechanisms and the guides. Furthermore, maintenance is relatively difficult.